naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
NNS Shop
Overview: To get money to spend in the shop, you must first roleplay. Money is despensed as follows. To purchase anything comment below with what it is and the ammount of money you have spent/ have remaining. 5 Sentances = $25 10 Sentances = $30 15 Sentances = $35 20 Sentances = $50 30 sentances = $75 40 Sentances = $100 50 Sentances = $125 60 Sentances = $150 Missions: A Rank = $50 B Rank = $45 C Rank = $35 D Rank = $30 E Rank = $25 When you create a character, the ninja of Jounin rank and higher will keep track of the money you earn throughout it's life. You must send any roleplays you've done to one of these members if you want to get money for it. Shop: Teir 1 Kenjutsu = $200 - 2 Swords - Up to C Rank Tier 2 Kenjutsu = $500 - 3 Swords Tier 3 Kenjutsu = $1,000 - 4 Swords - Up to B Rank Tier 4 Kenjutsu = $1,500 - 5 Swords Tier 5 Kenjutsu = $2,000 - 7 Swords - Any Rank Tiers of Kenjutsu decide what ranks of Kenjutsu techniques and how many swords you can weild. Teir 1 Kyujutsu = $200 - Up to C Rank Tier 2 Kyujutsu = $500 - 2 Arrows Tier 3 Kyujutsu = $1,000 - Up to B Rank Tier 4 Kyujutsu = $1,500 - 3 Arrows Tier 5 Kyujutsu = $2,000 - Any Rank Tiers of Kyujutsu decide what ranks of Kyujutsu techniques and how many arrows you can nock at once. Teir 1 Nunchakujutsu = $200 - 1 pair Tier 2 Nunchakujutsu = $500 - Up to C Rank Tier 3 Nunchakujutsu = $1,000 - Up to B Rank Tier 4 Nunchakujutsu = $1,500 - 2 pairs Tier 5 Nunchakujutsu = $2,000 - Any Rank Tiers of Nunchakujutsu decide what ranks of Nunchakujutsu techniques and how many pairs you can use at once. Teir 1 Bukijutsu = $200 - Use the weapon well. Tier 2 Bukijutsu = $500 - Use the weapon very well. Tier 3 Bukijutsu = $1,000 - Use the weapon in an advanced degree. Tier 4 Bukijutsu = $1,500 - Use the weapon almost flawlessly. Tier 5 Bukijutsu = $2,000 - Use the weapon in any way possible. Tiers of Bukijutsu decide how well you can use the weapon. Must pay for this multiple times for multiple weapons. Puppetry: Puppet Cost: Small Puppet - Must be no bigger than a common dog. - $500 Medium Puppet - Must be no bigger than a human, but no smaller than a dog. - $1,000 Large Puppet - Must be no larger than a full grown elephant, must be no smaller than a human. - $3,000 Implants: Implants = $5,000 Implants are any bodily implant that you can think of. Examples being, Sharingan eye, Bayakugan eye, Senju cells, and so on and so forth. Ninja Tools: Up your limit of ninja tools at: Genin = $500 - Increase to 60 pieces. Chuunin = $1,000 - Increases to 70 pieces. Jounin = $1,500 - Increases to 80 pieces. Anbu = $2,000 - Increases to 90 pieces. Sannin = $2,500 - Increases to 100 pieces. Sage/Kage = $3,000 - Increases to 110 pieces.